Cat Police
The Cat Police is a worldwide law enforcement and investigation agency in the Rat Movie series made by Jeremy Elbertson that is composed entirely of grey felines. In reality, the Cat Police are a marauding race of aliens who assimilate planets and conquer entire galaxies. Description The Cat Police, true to their name, are all normal-looking common cats. Their fur is gray in color, making them specifically resemble the British Shorthair breed. It is unknown how they came into such power, but the Cat Police is the world's first and foremost law enforcement agency. They have earned the respect of smaller, local police agencies, who avoid getting in their way. They have a good reputation with the entire world, and are the enemies of all criminals. However, the Cat Police are actually extraterrestrial in origin, and their intentions are malevolent in nature. For centuries they have traveled through the universe, conquering worlds as they go. They claim to have conquered over 2,000 galaxies. Specifically how they do this is unknown, but it somehow involves DNA assimilation, based on their comments to the Giant Rat about his DNA and their pursuit of the Noah's Ark Toothbrush, which contains the DNA of every creature on the planet. It may also include installing themselves as law enforcement in the societies of the planets they conquer, though this was likely just to help them speed up the search for the toothbrush. Besides being skilled and respected police officers and investigators, the Cat Police also possess their extraterrestrial powers. Using these powers, multiple cats can merge to create a gigantic skeleton-like creature that is seemingly indestructible. History Rat Movie: Mystery of the Mayan Treasure The Cat Police appear at the climax of the first Rat Movie, playing a heroic role. They arrive on the scene to help the local police stop the Rats from stealing the secret Mayan Treasure. Shortly after their arrival, Sergeant Scritchy-Scratch notices a Rat hiding on one of the local officers' shoulders. The Rat hijacks a police car to help the rest of the Rats get away. However, in their frantic rush to escape, the Rats crash the car into a Cat Police barrier down the street, stopping them in their tracks. Sergeant Scritchy-Scratch then apprehends the criminals. In the avant-garde ending to the film, a UFO with a cat's head on top is seen destroying a planet. This is foreshadowing of the true nature of the Cat Police. Rat Movie 2: The Movie In the stunning sequel, Rat Movie 2, the film agent who is talking with the Rats mysteriously has the head of a cat. When the Giant Rat activates the drone dropped by the Dogs, it transports the Giant Rat and several things in the room to the Dog Capital, including the film agent. After the Giant Rat learns about the Noah's Ark Toothbrush from the Dogs, the cat head detaches from the agent's head and unleashes Cat Police troops to attack the Dog Capital. The Dogs fight off the Cat Police while the Giant Rat gets away with the Noah's Ark Toothbrush, who successfully flushes the toothbrush down the toilet. Having failed to retrieve the toothbrush, the Cat Police are forced to strike a deal with the thieves Dick "Dastardly" Richard and Trench Coat Man to buy it from them. They meet in the city, where Sergeant Scritch-Scratch brazenly refuse to pay Dick Richard the $20 promised, causing friction between the factions. However, they are interrupted by the arrival of Gerrard and the Giant Rat, who have come to stop them. Unfazed, Sergeant Scritchy-Scratch and the Cat Police merge together to show their true power, entering the form of a giant skeleton monster. This skeletal beast pursues the Giant Rat, but before it can grab him, Gerrard reappears to fight it off. The monster easily defeats Gerrard, but the Giant Rat was still able to make it to Mt. Doom and succeeds in flushing the Noah's Ark Toothbrush once and for all. Trivia * Sergeant Scritchy-Scratch is the only member of the Cat Police to ever speak. This has led some to theorize that the entire agency is a hive mind, and that Sergeant Scritchy-Scratch is the master control. * In real life, cats are a natural enemy of rats. This mirrors the rivalry between the Cat Police and the Rats, another amazing insight by film director Jerma 900 800 500. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Rat Movie Category:Villains Category:Species Category:Factions